Faith
by Inwe Nolatari
Summary: Using the song 'Faith' by Celine Dion, I'm creating a serious of drabble chapters with each line of the song as the chapter being used as the theme, where the line will appear in the story. No Slash, mostly a Friend fic drabble featuring Legolas and co.
1. Don't Be Afraid to Feel This Way

**Faith**

**Chapter One – Don't be Afraid to Feel this Way**

**Authors Note: ****So, this is a songfic, but not…I'm not too sure what a songfic **_**is**_**, to be honest…but basically I'm taking a song, putting the lyrics as the title of each chapter, and am dedicating the chapter towards the 'theme' of the title of the chapter, as well as including the lyric somewhere spoken (or implied) in the story. There is no order this is to be read in…just random little chapters to a song. It won't necessarily flow story wise… I own neither song nor characters. I merely had inspiration to combine them together. **

**Song:**** Faith, by Celine Dion**

**Story and Characters:**** Lord of the Rings; Legolas and Aragorn (Friend fic, No slash)**

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

It was a crisp and clear early autumn evening when a riding procession made its way through the High Pass. Silence filled the riders as they proceeded through the mountains, following the beaten down and old trail as they continued onward to their destination. Their plight was long with many tests and trials, with each and every noble figure perched upon a steed holding a readiness to be in a warm home with well prepared food, soothing baths, and comfortable beds. It was this notion that drove on most of the figures in the party, their stubborn minds pushing them forward.

Towards the front of the procession, a single figure kept his head down, golden tresses falling over his shoulders, piercing blue eyes staring at a solitary length of parchment. He must have read this a hundred –nay, a thousand times for his mind could think of nothing but the letter that had been addressed to him four weeks prior. Truth be told, the Prince of Mirkwood was surprised to have been given something that seemed so…private. It was an honor, to be sure, to have received such information, for he did not think his young friend would give away anything such as this lightly. All through the trek to the Last Homely House, the elf continued to mull over any words of guidance he could offer his friend in this obvious time of need. Such things were important to anyone, no matter the species (or, a selective few species, rather), and, as his friend, it was his _obligation_ to assist in any ways possible. No doubt Estel had sought out the Young Prince for he could not rely on the two whom the boy turned young man calls 'brothers' (for in such a time, the terminology is used lightly).

Looking up from the parchment once more, the barest of smiles lit his features, choosing to keep his eyes ahead towards their destination, rather than scanning the surrounding area. Indeed, they were out of Mirkwood and no longer had to face the troubles of the darkness that ever lurked in the realm of King Thranduil…yet that should allow no one to slack on the duties of the protection of one's self. Hence why one of the guards gave a gentle clear of their throat, alerting the Prince that, although they did not mind the loss of self previously, they had an image to upkeep for they were nearing their destination. Getting the gentle hint, the elf inwardly sighed and folded the paper away, tucking it into a safe place on his person before grabbing the reigns and shifting his body positioning. Subtle slacking slowly morphed into his usual proud stance with stiffened back, his head held high.

To the elf, it was hard to believe he was once again arriving into what he would call his 'other home'. It had taken some persuasion on his part and keen planning (along with the help, assistance, and slight deal making with those of whom and more influence) to persuade his Father King to allow him to go on the journey to the House of Elrond. Truth be told, the fair but stern Elven Lord wasn't joining his son's desire to become close companions with the Lord of Imladris. There was love obviously lost between the two, running far deeper than the Celduin itself, and it took many words, gentle pleads, and a healthy argument across the dining hall table to set up a form of a diplomatic assembly with the not-so-distant Lord.

The sound of the Bruinen's rushing waters was welcoming to their ears. The fair haired elf (one among many, to be sure) lifting himself in the stirrups slightly to get a better view of the majestic city that would soon be unveiled to them. No doubt, those who lived within the fair Elven home knew of the arrival long before the passing group arrived, for when the tree's parted and they led their horses over the length of the bridge, they were met by a very small and formal gathering. Lord Elrond stood at the front of the procession, standing tall and stoic, his features masked by years of control. His dark eyes roamed over each of the figures on horseback, watching as stable hands came and assisted the elves of Mirkwood. Behind the Lord, flanking him on either side were two common and important figures within the House of Elrond. To the left stood Erestor, Chief Counselor of Elrond, his face holding a mild form of interest, his eyes varying such emotions as amusement and slight slivers of dread. To the right of Elrond stood Glorfindel, tall and proud, embodying the power of the Maiar*. He too stood calm and strong, however his expression was light, a ghost of a smile in his eyes.

Stairs were led behind them, allowing three more figures to stand behind them a few rows up, allowing them to peer over the Lords ahead of them. In the middle stood Estel, the adopted son of Elrond, human in species yet Elven in mannerisms. Flanking him on both sides were his elder brothers (in words alone, yet not by blood), Elladan and Elrohir, of which no distinction could be seen. The three fought to hide the grins that threatened to overpower their composure (of which, they had been told they rarely had at all!).

Legolas found himself standing to the left of the elf who had been deemed 'in charge' of this trek, his sharp eyes connecting with that of Estel's, the two sharing a knowing look before trying to keep their attention on the proceedings that were going on before them. None of this was new, to be sure. Formalities were spoken and introductions given before silence rang between the two groups. Slight hostilities were felt, although certainly not among the younger beings. After a few moments Elrond spoke, his voice even and composed. "I am sure you are weary from your travels, and for this the baths are open, food shall be offered in your respective rooms, and rest is whole fully offered to you within the beds supplied.

As he was speaking, grey eyes slide over to Legolas, the term 'rest' seemingly amplified in his eyes, seeming to know full well of what the young man was thinking at this time. Years of self control seemed to slowly leak out of the elf's ears as he resisted the urge to make his face feel any warmer than it was beginning too. A weak smile filled his lips, nodding his head and mumbling his thanks along with the respective head nods of the others before they were allowed to locate where they were to be resting. His pace slackened slightly, having him fall behind the group. One of the elves from his party threw him a questioning glance, followed with an arched eyebrow before continuing onward. No, it was not in his place to question his Lord and Prince…yet no doubt the younger elf seemed a bit off of sorts whenever he entered this establishment.

When the last waver of a cloak was seen, the young elf quickly turned and entered down an opposite hallway, following its turn before walking quickly and with purpose towards the generic meeting spot. There, resting against the railing of the circular balcony stood his friend, obviously lost in thought. The elf paused in the entryway to the large and private meeting spot, watching calmly as his friend rested his forearms on the railway, his chin resting in his hands. It was odd to think that this man, growing in height and mind. It seemed like only yesterday when he was sitting a once upon a time small child in his lap, looking just as curious and confused as the young boy who was in his lap. To each other, the other was a complete anomaly. Now, the two seemed to fit together far better than any puzzle.

Taking a deep, silent breath, the elf stepped forward, a look of cheer and good will on his face. "Alas! The young babe whom I have watched grow from babe to man continues to grow thus farther! Answer me this, my friend: What does one do when thoughts of love spin 'round his head?"

The man turned his head, giving a small grin to the elf who had just arrived, relief written on his features. "Go to the advice of one's friends," came the gentle response as the two embrace, thoughts of welcome in their eyes as they looked at one another, one taking in the utter familiarity while the other absorbing the effects of change and age.

"Give me words of wisdom, _mellon nin_ (my friend). I have been plagued by the visage of the very woman of whom I had fallen for."

The elf laughed, for two reasons. The first, being t the conflicted and helpless expression that lay within his companions' facial expression. The second reason being very quickly revealed. Arms outspread and palms out, the elf gave a gentle shrug to stress his words. "I would if I could, my friend, if only you could tell me the last pieces of the puzzle. Of whom is this maiden that has captured your heart like so?"

The human paused, looking out over the balcony, hands holding the rail, his arms out, keeping his body a good length away from the railing as if steadying his body, giving the visage that he was ready to leap at any given moment.

"…"

"…Pardon?"

"…"

"Estel, I may have conquered a general grasp of other languages, but mumbling is not within in my repertoire."

"The Lady Arwen…"

Silence weaved its way between the two, the young man looking at the balcony, the elf staring with slight surprise at his friend. A breeze stole through the open area, golden tresses swaying gently in the breeze. His eyes softened as he looked at his friend who seemed so drowned and lost in his own emotions. Silently he stole over to the figure, moving to stand next to him, giving the troubled young man the comfort of his presence. Crossing his arms, the elf rested them atop the balcony's rail, keen eyes overlooking the beautiful scene laid out ahead of them.

"What ails you, my friend? Rather than seeing relief in this confession I see you weighted down. Does the burden of keeping such things to yourself not rise off your shoulders?" The compassion in his voice was obvious, despite how soft his tone was. The words he spoke rode on the wind, lifting up to greet the color changing clouds, heading towards the westward setting sun and almost into the world beyond them. Focusing his attention on the setting sun for a few more lingering moments, the elf finally turned his attention to his ailing friend, waiting for the man beside him to speak.

"I'm frightened…" began the soft response, softer then the rustle of leaves in the evening breeze. The tone of voice of which the human spoke made the elf's heart ache as he continued to watch his friend silently. Of this, he could offer nothing of. His duty currently wasn't to speak, to offer kind words of pity or of those that would lighten the other...it was merely to listen, which was what he did indeed to do.

"I…yearn for her, Legolas," he continued slowly, picking his words carefully through his mind before filtering them through his words. "I…the moment I laid my eyes on her…" he slowly shook his head, earning a sympathetic smile from the elf next to him. "Words fail me…"

"You seem to be doing just fine, Estel," responded the elf with a smile in his voice, still keeping the calm and gentle persona.

"I'm a fool..."

"_Don't be afraid to feel this way…"_ murmured the blond, looking off into the ever darkening song, eyes patiently awaiting the presence of the stars above. "I'm not saying I can understand your hardships or can even say that love is something I've fully experienced…" at this, the human male looked to his friend who tilted his head to the side with a faint smile. "You should know what I have to say, Estel…" he murmured gently before putting his forehead against that of his friend, blue eyes staring into grey.

"_Hebo estel _(Have hope). "

The young man relaxed his shoulders, closing his eyes and gathering himself while the elf took a gentle step back, giving the human some space. Stormy gray eyes peered over at his friend skeptically. "You really think me capable…?"

Legolas laughed gently, passing his friend and clasping a hand on the others shoulder. "Worry not, my friend. I have great faith in you. Now if you shall excuse me…"

Moving to pass by the other, the human turned, giving his friend an incredulous look. "To where? If you are to tell Elladan or Elrohir…" suspicion immediately filled the man as he looked to his friend, whose own facial expressions changed from earnest and caring to dry, and holding no sense of mirth.

"Estel, I have been without a proper bath or bed for _quite_ a while. You yourself are quite lucky to have had my attention this long-" a moment of hesitation filled him as his eyes moved past Aragorn before slowly stepping past the man. "…and I do so believe that someone else wishes to speak with you**. **_Belain na le_ (The Valar be with you)." Finally stepping away, the elf moved so that he was at the entrance of the hallway before glancing over his shoulder, watching as the Evenstar and Hope of Man meet in the circle.

A gentle smile slowly caressed his lips before eyes meeting to the stars. No doubt, this was going to be the start of something. The likes of which he had yet to see in his long years of life.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

**Authors Note:**** Please review! Critique helps motivate me and helps me better myself as a writer. I'm currently in the process of reading LOTR, so if I have anything mistaken, please tell me. I got the elvish from ! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Nai haryuvalyë melwa rë ~ **

**Inwe**


	2. I'm Going to Make You Understand

**Faith**

**Chapter Two –I'm going to make you Understand**

**Chapter Outline:** Legolas, having been befriended by Estel (Aragorn) for nigh on a few years, has finally mustered the courage to show one of his closest friends to his father, knowing yet not desiring the reaction that is to be had.

**Song:**** Faith, by Celine Dion**

**Story and Characters:**** Lord of the Rings; Legolas, Estel, and Thranduil ( No slash, friend fic)**

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

There was nothing in the world that could undo the worries and fears that sat, rotting in Legolas's stomach as their horses continued to near their location. Continually wringing and unwinding the cloth that had once held an apple (having been handed over to the horse after the elf soon realized he had not the stomach to contain it), the human beside him wondered if he should speak up. None of their escort seemed to pay much attention (if they had, they certainly weren't showing it, what with keeping an eye and ear out for enemies that lurked in the shadows beyond), and thus, the mortal was left, staring with concerned curiosity. Finally, however, he could not seem to take it and gently urged his steed beside that of his friend, laying a comforting hand on the fair elf's wrist.

The elf jumped.

Yes, something was definitely wrong. That much Estel was sure of. "What ails you, my friend?" The expression he got followed with silence, the two simply staring at one another. Was the elf debating on whether or not he should answer? The young man thought it to be better than the icon 'nothing' response that generally followed such a question whenever posed. He had known the elf long enough to know that if he needed to ask what the matter was with his friend, it was because there was certainly a matter that needed attending too.

"_Mellon nin,"_ began the human, only to be stopped as his friend held up a hand, the general 'royal gesture of silence'. A habit the elf picked up whenever teased by his friends, the twin brothers of Estel.

"I am fine," murmured the elf gently, his eyes going to meet those of the man's beside him. "For the moment, I am fine." With that, he gently nudged his steed forward, moving to stand next to the head of their party, speaking with the elder elf softly, leaving the _edan_ behind to think of his own insecurities and sorrows.

Inwardly, he felt no right to try and pry into the fair haired Prince's emotions. Surely the elf was acting in such a way for a good reason. He needn't explain to someone like him. After all, the two didn't seem to know each other well. Fifteen years, although a long enough time for the young man, was surely not enough time to get close enough to an elf, especially since both species thought of time differently. It wasn't uncommon for Estel to be intimidated by the fair haired being ahead of him. Yes, the two jested, caused mischief, and became a general, overall nuisance to the Last Homely House…although such times were reserved for when Elladan and Elrohir thought it fun to team up and give the younger two a hard time. In his heart, he felt he wasn't close to Legolas at all. In his heart, he often questioned why the elf bothered to invite him to his home.

Mayhap it had something to do with the discussion the twins and Legolas himself had been in not a few days past. The party soon grew to include that of Lord Erestor, seneschal to the Lord Elrond, who, later on, also became present. The five beings were up to something, and whenever the human passed by the doors to the study, they would stop, or suddenly change to some other topic of discussion, completely catching the others within the group off guard.

Nevertheless, despite not feeling much of a connection with this fair haired Prince of the Woodland Realm…he still desired to help. No matter what the elf thought of him, Estel had already accepted him as part of his close circle of friends, whether the elf liked it or not. Inhaling deeply, the young man sat up and gently dug his heels into the flanks of his horse, the creature picking up its pace slightly so that he could sit next to the elf.

"Legolas, hear me out. I know yo-" began the human, only to get interrupted once more, this time by what he had caught in his peripheral vision. The tree's seemed to open up, giving way to a great mountain side. Carved through it, however, was something unlike the man had ever seen before. A palace, grand and majestic, stretched out almost molding with the rock. Slowly, the elves on horseback moved off of their horses, stable hands hurrying to get them, having been awaiting the travelers for a little while now. Walking up the pathway, the human was surprised to hear a whisper tickling his ear, nearly as soft as the wind. He strained to listen to the fast spoken words.

"Estel, I do hope you'll forgive me, but as it stands, now is not the time to speak. I will discuss with you later about what worries me, for now, we have no time." At this, he looked earnestly towards his friend, who was nearly eye level with himself. "I _am_ sorry, and I hope you'll forgive me. It is not my intention to leave you in the dark."

The question that arose within the human's throat was cut short when his eyes caught sight of something, or rather, _someone_ descending the staircase to them. Falling to one knee, along with the elves around him, he found his heart racing. He had heard rumors of the King of Mirkwood. Stern and hard of face, an unforgiving stare, yet undyingly beautiful, he knew they were all true. Of course, he had also heard of the softness spoken of him. His gentle nature and soft, hidden smiles; given the position he was in, he could not see these traits, eyes focused on the ground, yet he hoped that the latter rumors were also true. He had heard of the King holding animosities and grudges of the human race, and Estel doubted that this man was unwilling to look past who was raising him.

Not that it helped the King also harbored a grudge against the man who had adopted the human. Currently, he could find no situation in which he was held in good graces. Kneeling down, he allowed the formal introductions to be given, waiting for the call to arise, allowing each and every one of them to stand. Silently, he watched father and son interact, trying to hide his confusion. As it stood, the two were the epitome of public decorum, not speaking out of turn or rank, addressing one another as title, not as relation.

"My Lord," spoke Legolas politely, taking a gentle step back so the King could see the human. "If you would be so kind as to allow me to introduce Estel Elrondian, adoptive son of Lord Elrond of Imladris, and current messenger of good will to the Royal home of Mirkwood."

"_Elen síla lumenn' omentielvo_," responded the human, giving an attempted elegant bow, feeling more awkward than anything.

Nodding his head in barely visible respect, Thranduil responded in kind. "_Mae govannen…Estel."_ Looking back at the Elven party, seeming to ignore the human now, the King addressed them. "I am sure you all are weary from your travels. Please, take this time to rest well before supper," turning, the King paused and cast a glance to his son. "If I may, there is a certain matter that needs addressing. Soon." Legolas intern bowed his head. "Of course, my King."

Watching the King leave and the party disperse, Legolas spoke, his eyes on where his father was retreating. "No doubt you've noticed the differences between both Havens…"

Estel watched his companion, slightly perturbed by the lack of emotion in his companion's voice. Keeping his thoughts to himself, he simply continued to watch his friend as the elf heaved a sigh, his shoulder slumping as if he were an old man, rather than one of the youngest elves within the realm. "I am sorry, Estel…I did not intend for this to happen…or for what is bound too."

The man brought a hand up to Legolas's shoulder, a form of reassurance. "It is not something you need apologize for. Come…let us get ready. I know not for you, but my stomach feels as if it is attempting to eat itself whole!" He was pleased to see the smile- no matter how thin- appear on the elf's lips as they walked to their rooms, getting cleaned and prepared for the dinner that was to happen.

The meal, as delicious and extravagant as it seemed, was empty and lacked any truly meaningful or aspiring conversation. Estel more or less tried to keep himself from picking at his meal, casting cautious glances to Legolas, who was seated next to the King, the both of them neither looking nor speaking to each other. Every once in a while they would barely recognize the other, a topic in their conversation coming up that forced the two royals to voice their opinions, yet…that was it. There didn't seem to be much merriment or laughter, much like there was at home. The young man was beginning to miss his family very much, feeling now that he was taking the vibes, jests, and overall embarrassment of his siblings for granted.

When all was said and done and dinner was cleared, he sought out his friend, his encounter brief.

"Wait for me on the sparring field," murmured the elf quickly, not willing to say more as his Lord and Father approached them. "_Ion nin, _addressed the King to the Prince, the first ever time Estel had seen the man actually consider Legolas his son. "There is the manner of your later arrival that I would wish to speak with you about. _Now._"

Nodding, the elf followed his father, turning back to the human and mouthing '_sparring field'_.

The human watched the two go, a frown forming on his features as soon as the fair haired beings left. As badly as he wished to follow…to attempt to listen to the conversation, he knew it best to do as suggested, keep to himself, and keep out of trouble (threatening words his father, Lord Elrond, had imparted before the boy left on this 'grand adventure'). Resigning himself to the fact that this was the only place to truly go, he went, watching as the elves practiced seriousness on their faces.

There seemed to be no fun or bantering when it came to training. He had a feeling that if his brothers even attempted to have a mock sword fight (filled with over-the-top drama and laughter), they would sooner find themselves shot by 'stray arrows' then joined in with laughter. Sitting on a marble bench, he watched, taking note the position of the sun as time slowly seemed to pass. An eternity seemed to flash by, the human finding boring distractions in an apple, tossing it up and down languidly. His guard down (for what did he have to worry about around well-trained fighters?), stormy gray eyes widened as the piece of fruit seemed to fly from the air, a dull thud coming from the red object before it slammed against a nearby tree trunk, splintering and flinging chunks of food everywhere. Whipping his head around to the amused snorts, he caught sight of the perpetrator.

"I'm sorry, were you planning on eating that?" Jested the stranger elf, a cocky smirk on his lips and deep amusement in green eyes. The reaction wasn't what he expected.

"Can you teach me that?" exclaimed the human, finding amazement rather than anger in the notion as he stood from the bench, going over to the elf and his two companions.

The three beings looked at one another, not quite sure what to make of the situation before…begrudgingly deciding it was something they could do. After all…they were probably going to get more fun out making fun of the human for attempting than in entertainment watching the human actually nail apples to trees or piercing apples with arrows.

The activity allowed time to fly, and eventually the human found himself tired and sore, unwilling to continue in the game that was now being played. "Thank you very much for allowing me to join you," thanked the human respectfully, offering a bow to the mildly surprised elves. Perhaps…perhaps this human wasn't so bad after all. Turning to leave, Estel paused, picking up one of the apples from the basket and an arrow. "Would it be alright if I kept this? I…I wish to show my friend of my accomplishments." Hopefully Legolas would give more praise and help than these elves did. What the human felt he needed was a self-confidence boost, after the half and half praise he was receiving from these others.

With their consent he took them, walking around the safe edge of the forest boundaries, taking in the sights of the trees, pausing at one particular, watching as sap seemed to roll down its trunk. A smile came to his face at this, continuing to stare at it for a little while longer before eventually tearing away from it and heading towards the home.

That was when he heard it.

It was muffled at first, but the fact he could hear it surprised him. Unwilling to, yet finding himself drawn to it none the less, he continued down the hallway to the source. It was there he found himself standing outside large, dark oaken wooden doors, listening to one of the most ferocious arguments he had ever had.

"Why can you never be proud of me?" shouted the first voice, anguish and sorrow seeming to pour from his soul into that voice.

"What is there to be proud of? You bring filth like that into my home, expecting me to welcome it with open arms! You know how little I think of that home, of those people, y et you continually go against my wishes and continue to interact with them!" shouted the other voice, this one seemingly much more accustomed to using his voice to project his opinions on others.

"Father, _please,_" begged the first voice, his voice holding so much inflection that it sounded as if he himself was breaking. "_Try_ to hear me out. Lord Elrond has never meant us ill will. They're accepting, understanding, and _forgiving!_ If you would only open your eyes and see!"

Estel stood, frozen in place. He knew he could not be here, and knew he should not be listening, yet…here he was all the same.

"You've grown soft, child!" seemingly snarled the elder voice, the sound of a chair being thrown. Whether or not it had a target, the human didn't know, yet he was tempted to burst in there, to protect his best friend. Fortunately, he held still.

"Do you _know_ what humans have done? How could you have forgotten? Your mother is _lost_ because of his kind. Don't you remember how we found her? How could you forgive something such as that? So help me, child, if you continually visit that place as often as you do, or dare call yourself _friend_ to that creature, I'm going to make you understand the error of your ways and just how much heartache will come of this!"

"_No!"_ Shouted Legolas uncharacteristically, causing Aragorn to stare wide-eyed at the door. His companion, so gentle in nature and caring with his mirth filled eyes and mocking yet gentle smiles…he had never heard, seen, or imagined his companion to be able to pull off such a sound. So…heartbroken and rage filled.

"_**I'm**__ going to make __**you**__ understand, _Father_,"_ continued the elf, his tone losing the volume yet retaining the venom and passion he usually reserved for his enemies. "You're wrong. He is _nothing_ like them, and I'm going to prove it to you. I call him elf friend and whether you wish it or not, he shall stay that way. No force, no matter how mighty, will break that bond."

The boy found he had heard enough, both overjoyed and guilt ridden with this revelation. He _was_ considered a friend in the eyes of the elf. He never wanted to have found out in a way such as this. As softly as his brothers had taught him, he found himself moving away from the door, looking at the apple in his hand forlornly. He knew without a doubt his friend wouldn't be up to do anything, yet would undoubtedly force himself to try and act as if nothing happened. The worst of it was…the human would have to keep up a pretense that he knew nothing as well.

"Know this, _ada_," murmured Legolas, hand going to the door, turning and looking his father sadly in the eyes. "He isn't just Estel…he's _my estel_…and I desperately hope one day you may accept that." As soft as his tone was, he gently opened and closed the door behind him, allowing the elf Lord inside to simmer and calm himself…or continue to bubble and boil. Whatever he chose, the young Prince was done for the time being.

Bringing up a sleeve to his eyes, he paused when he heard a slight shuffle ahead of him, causing him to look up and see his friend, nay, his _best_ friend head towards him, rounding a corner, eyes focused excitedly on the apple in his hands.

The human pretended not to notice the redness in the elf's eyes, nor the watery shine to them as he held up the apple. "I've bested your archer's and look what I have done! I have shot an arrow through an apple," smugly explained the human, closing his eyes and holding out the object as if to say 'yes, yes, bask in my presence and glory, for I have achieved the impossible.'

Looking at the apple, the elf gave a half laugh-half sob as he tried to restrain the tears of relief and no doubt guilt that threatened to engulf him for speaking to his father like so. "You never shot anything," muttered the elf, his tone as watery as his eyes, still trying to retain some dignity and keep from crying. "You merely broke the arrow and attached each end to the apple with tree sap…" It was after this spoken statement that the elf allowed himself to let a few more blubbering laughs to escape him before eventually engulfing him, his arm rising up to hide the tears that escaped him.

Estel merely stood there, proudly still before eventually breaking down and laughing along with his friend, the both of them sliding to a sitting position against the wall, relieving any previous tensions, worries, or cares they had escape with their laughter.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

**Authors Note: ** Probably _not at all_ in the direction that others would have taken this, yet…I'm satisfied with it. Now, I know that it is never stated what has happened to the Queen of Mirkwood, yet like others, I felt the need to make up a slight history for her to simply help the story.

Also, in case none of you caught this: The last statement Legolas makes to his father:

"He isn't just Estel…he's _my estel"_

His statement proclaims a transition from the name 'Estel' , to the meaning 'estel' for 'hope'. In essence, he's saying he's not just a person, he's 'my hope'. Awwww. Cute, ain't it?

**Please Read and Review! **

I feel some people like it considering…it's been added to favorites…yet it's nice to hear feedback.

3

Until next time!

Inwe


End file.
